


soleil levant

by mercurybard



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1716842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercurybard/pseuds/mercurybard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"That's 20lbs of crazy in a 5lbs bag."</p>
            </blockquote>





	soleil levant

“You really think something’s wrong with me?”

“Parker, you’re not wearing pants,” Eliot pointed out. He’d come home from the bar only to have Parker open his door in nothing but a tank top and panties with the Superman logo on the front. In a brief albeit distracted survey of his apartment, he hadn’t seen any Parker-sized pants laying around, so it was possible she walked/drove/swung on a zipline (hey, he wouldn’t put it past her) over sans pants. This did not surprise him.

“Nope.”

“Is there a reason you broke into my place?”

“Is there a reason you never bring home any of those girls from the bar?” she countered as she hopped up on the wet bar, settling her skinny butt between his Jack Daniels and a stack of unread _The Art of Eating_ mags. She cocked her head to the side, blond hair spilling over her shoulder. So scratch the zipline theory—she always wore that black leather beret thing when she was doing wire work and he hadn’t seen it anywhere either. “Are you gay?”

“What?” Eliot finally stepped inside his own place and kicked the door shut behind him. 

“They approach you, you smile at them, they make all the ‘take me home and ravish me!’ cues, and then you walk out of there slightly drunk and all alone.” 

Eliot had a nice buzz going when he left the bar. His body was now instinctively trying to sober up…in self-defense. “So you think that makes me gay.”

“It was a theory.”

“Parker…”

“I think I’m going to steal _Impression, Sunrise_ from the Musée Marmottan Monet next week. Unless Nate calls.”

She would drop the painting in the middle of the museum to take Nate’s call. They both would, though Eliot tried to be a little smoother about it. It was a weird feeling, being one of the good guys. 

Parker slid off the bar and padded bare foot over to him until she was so close that he could smell her perfume—it reminded him a little of Christmas, if that made any sense. “Do you know what the first thing I stole was?”

She didn’t look him in the eye when she asked, hair hanging in her face. Eliot reached up and tucked a strand behind her ear. “No idea.”

“My stuffed rabbit, Bunny.”

“Parker, why are you telling me this?”

Then she looked up, and there was that small, impish smile of hers. “I’m trying to seduce you. Is it working?”

“Yeah, sure. Why not?”


End file.
